el reflejo de la luna
by phantomhave
Summary: es una adaptación e inspiración a la película de besos de sangre sasusaku, sakura es una loba que se enamora de un humano pero hay muchos que impedirán este amor
1. Chapter 1

Ok esto es un sasusaku y está inspirada en la película besos de sangre, los personajes que van a aparecer no son míos le pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto.

Cuando vean esto

X-x-x-x-x- el personaje está hablando o contando algo y que termino de hablar

-dialogo del personaje

 **EL REFLEJO DE LA LUNA**

Capitulo uno

Nos situamos en el país de Japón y vamos asía una ciudad llamada konoha hay la vida es monótona ya que es una ciudad tranquila y a lo lejos había una montaña que si te parabas hay podías tener la mejor vista de toda la ciudad, esta montaña tiene hasta su cumbre unas estatuas de un lobo y una loba amamantando a sus pequeños cachorros ya que se decía que cuando construyeron la ciudad los que la levantaron eran unos príncipes que se decía que eran hombres lobos y cuando su reinado termino los hombre lobos descendieron de su reinado aunque se dice que un ahí uno por ahí custodiando la ciudad y sus habitantes.

Y justamente por esas calles transitaba una chica que hacia su rutina de ir a correr traía una sudadera de color gris con manchitas blancas, traía una capucha cubriendo su cabello pero aun así se le escapaba algunos pechones y su cabello era lacio se veía largo de un extraño pero hermoso color rosa, su piel pálida, sus ojos de un maravilloso verde jade brilloso, sus labios de un color rosa y chiquitos que se veían muy apetitosos, su cuerpo era de una diosa y no se lo debía al ejercicio ella siembre había sido así cada porción de su cuerpo estaba en su lugar y lo tenía bien proporcionado.

Tenía unos 18 años de edad, ella corría hasta que llego a una esquina topándose con un perro que en cuanto la vio comenzó a ladrarle ella lo único que hizo fue quitarse la capucha mostrándose y dirigiendo una mirada penetrante al perro y el salió huyendo y chillando como si hubiera visto un animal amenazante y ella continuo con lo que estaba haciendo.

Paso un rato hasta que llego a una casa, abrió la puerta y subió unas escaleras de inmediato se dirigió a la ducha tomando un jabón, ropa interior y una toalla , abrió las llaves y empezó a salir agua caliente y luego fría hasta que estuviera a una temperatura considerable, se metió dejando que el agua recorra todo su cuerpo, para luego ponerse el jabón y el shampu se lo quito serró las llaves y se envolvió en la toalla secándose para colocarse se sostén negro y unas bragas del mismo color, salió y fue asía su ropero sacando una blusa de tirantes gris, unos pantalones negros y tenis del mismo color que el pantalón, ya estaba lista y alguien toco su puerta y la persona espero un adelante por parte de ella.

-sakura tu sabes que debes estar aquí cuando él llegue- decía su tía tsunade que se había acostado en la cama de sakura mientras ella se veía en el espejo

-porque de tantas me tuvo que escoger a mí- sakura no le había mirado a los ojos a su tía solamente lo que hacía es mirarse en el espejo y su voz sonaba un tanto áspera por la molestia que tenía y volvió a salir de su casa asía la calle dejando a su tía con la palabra en la boca

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hola mi nombre es sakura haruno y la pregunta del millón ¿Quién soy? Ni siquiera yo sé, pero de algo si estoy segura que no quiero obedecer órdenes, se preguntaran que hago viviendo con mi tía pues la respuesta es muy sencilla cuando yo era niña unos cazadores me siguieron dando con mi casa, asesinaron a mis padres y fue pein quien me trajo hasta este lugar, el problema es que según cada siete años el macho alfa escoge a una nueva esposa aunque yo le digo que es solamente para reproducirse, yo nací aquí pero me fui américa y cuando paso la tragedia regrese aquí.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura volvió a regresar a su casa y esta vez ya no había nadie así que se pudo maquillar delinear sus ojos, ponerse sobra negra mezclada con rojo y sus labios de un rojo intenso, se arregló el cabello en un chongo y se puso una blusa negra con escote el v, unos pantalones entubados negros y zapatos de tacón de 10 centímetros del mismo color y salió esta vez se dirigía a un antro que era concurrido por ella y sus familiares aparte que el dueño y el bar tendel eran de un primo.

Hay la música sonaba fuerte aun que tenían a un grupo musical todos estaban bailando fue cuando llego un chico de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color venía acompañado de sus primos pero se trataban mejor como su fueran amigos entonces un grupo de chicas empezó a bailar y sasori no despegaba sus ojos de una castaña de vestido rojo así que poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que estuvo bastante cerca de ella, así que le dio una nalgada y la chica lo rechazo, sasori regreso a su lugar frustrado y con sus primos haciéndole burla, mientras en el bar había llegado sakura.

-que te sirvo sakura- le ofrecía el bar tendel

-solo voy a tomar una copa y me largo- decía sakura tomando una silla y sentándose en ella

-todos dicen eso- dándole la copa que había pedido con anterioridad

-ha pero miren quien está aquí si es mi querida prima sakura- sasori le paso un brazo por lo hombros de sakura y ella se lo quitó de encima tomándolo del curo cabelludo y estrellándolo contra la mesa

-si te quería desde hace tiempo tu encima de mí- relamiéndose los labios – tu quiero que nos des una copa de vino a cada quien yo invito- el bar tendel comenzó a preparar la bebida

-y que la chica te rechazo eso debe de doler en el orgullo no es así sasori- diciéndolo con superioridad

-pero de que te quejas si a pein le vas a bailar igual-y sakura se calló, sasori se fue con sus primos y ellos solamente la saludaron y se retiraron, ella se fue ya que no quería seguir hay, camino por algunas calles hasta que dio con una iglesia muy antigua trato de abrir la puerta pero ya la había cerrado por dentro con candado así que no le quedo de otra como nadie la veía comenzó a saltar para escalar hasta la ventana y entrar a la iglesia se paró en un pilar respirando agitadamente y logro que su corazón se tranquilizara, miro asía abajo y vio a un chico de cabello negro con unas hojas, así que se escondió pero no contaba que una paloma iba a salir volando alertando al chico.

-¿Quién esta hay?- espero a que contestaran

-quien no debería estar aquí- se paro

-lo siento, sé que no debería estar aquí, ya me voy- y cuando estaba cruzando la puerta un aire misterioso hizo que sus hojas se volaran sakura ya estaba abajo y le llego una hoja y era un dibujo de un par de lobos lo cual le extraño a ella, el chico salió de su escondite por sus dibujos

-qué es esto- mostrando la hoja para que el chico lo viera y cuando él se mostró a la luz sakura no podía dejar de mirarlo ya que tenía el cabello azabache en punta con algunos destellos azules, su piel era igual a la de ella pálida, sus ojos negros como el carbón que parecía que podías perderte en un profundo abismo, era alto por lo menos si medía 1.80 metros de alto, de complexión delgada pero se notaba sus músculos, su voz es gruesa muy masculina

-es un boceto, estoy haciendo una novela gráfica, en esta ciudad adoran mucho a los hombres lobos pero no creí que tanto- y se refería porque lo vitrales de la iglesia eran cabezas de lobos-mi nombre es sasuke uchiha, me dirás el tuyo

-tienes que salir de aquí, tu no deberéis estar aquí- acercándosele y para sasuke es la chica más hermoso que había visto en su vida, el extendió su mano y sakura le dio la hoja para que reuniera todo su trabajo ya realizado

-tal vez podemos salir algún día- pero cuando miro al frente ella ya no se encontraba a lo que le hizo raro que esa chica pudiera salir corriendo tan rápido pero no iba a perder las esperanzas de volver a verla algún día.

CONTINUARA…..

Sakura-18 años

Sasuke-20 años

Sasori- 19años

Tsunade-40 años

Pein-45 años

Primos- entre 19 y 26 años

Chiyo- 67 años

Primas- entre 23 y 30


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dos

Mientras estos hechos pasaban por otro lado no la pasaban muy bien ya que la misma chica de vestido rojo que había rechazado a sasori ya estaba media ebria había pedido un taxi pero no la quiso llevar lo cual hizo que se enojara, ella caminaba por un solitario callejón y con poca luz y arriba había una estructura de metal cuyas sombras pasaban a gran velocidad y asían mucho ruido ya que brincaban y el aterrizaje es el que hacía eco por el lugar lo cual espantaba más a la chica, ella salió corriendo espantada tocando a una reja para que le abrieran pero no fue así de nueva cuenta salió corriendo, subió unas escaleras y grito.

-vete de aquí lo más rápido que puedas- asiéndose a un lado para que la chica se fuera corriendo

-oh vamos querida y dulce prima sakura no le íbamos hacer daño, solamente queríamos jugar con ella- sasori bajo de un salto de la estructura donde se encontraba

-sí, no le iba a pasar nada- le seguía la corriente uno de los primos

-que más asusta una chica que otra chica, que pretendes esta vez no te mataran sino vendrán armados y nos mataran a todos, ya conoces la regla- mirándolo a los ojos y no cambiaba su voz a neutral

-si tu debes conocer muy bien eso y respecto a la regla ,oh si la famoso regla- sasori movió los brazos para que todos sus secuaces lo siguieran con la famosa regla- cazar en manada o abstenerse y la regla es que hay reserva para ti- sakura solamente le dio una bofetada y salió de ese lugar y fuera de la visión de su odioso primo que la sacaba de sus casillas y como ya no tenía adonde ir prefirió ir a casa ya que pein la estaba esperando y no se equivocaba.

Ya en casa vio que pein estaba sentado en la ventana pelando una mandarina con una daga, su ropa siempre era de color negra a donde quiera que fuera, dándole un aspecto de hombre malo, esperando pacientemente a que sakura hiciera acto de presencia y así fue, ella apareció atravesando el pasillo y subiendo las escaleras.

-tsunade duerme- sakura voltea a verlo

-pein, ella se ha quedado esperándote y tu ni te apareces- sakura se acercó cada vez mas

-tienes miedo de mi- mirándola directamente a los ojos

-no, eh visto lo que le haces a tsunade, la vez una vez y te desapareces por un mes ¿Por qué yo, si podías escoger a alguien más?-sakura expresaba sus emociones cuando se desesperaba

-lo dices vulgarmente pero tú no eres vulgar y lo de escoger a ti es porque tienes la sangre de una líder además tu sabes que cada siete años escojo a otra mujer, mejor habla con tu bestia interior el, te guiara y lo de la familia no la tienes lo que te queda es un legado a seguir- para después marcharse y dejar con el coraje a sakura.

Mientras en una prisión lejos de hay dos guaruras pagaron una fianza para que acompañaran a un policía a sacar a un sujeto, él se había alterado, lo sacaron el sujeto empezó a gritar y con lujo de violencia lo metieron a un auto negro con vidrios polarizados y así anduvieron un determinado tiempo hasta que llegaron a un lugar desolado, lo sacaron del auto de la misma manera que lo metieron, tomándolo de las manos y arrastrándolo hasta que entraron a un edificio abandonado aunque eso parecía por fuera pero por dentro era un cuartel y al fondo se encontraba un sujeto de cabello naranja, pirsin y ropa negra con una botella de whisky.

-que es lo que quieren de mi- el sujeto trataba de no aparentar que estaba muerto de miedo aunque no lo logro

-nada solo vamos a beber- sirvió dos vasos un poco y se lo bebió el suyo- bébelo- el sujeto le hizo caso lo olio y se lo bebe para después aventar el vaso asiendo que chocara en con otro asiendo un eco, los guaruras lo toman de las manos y el otro le estrella la cabeza en la mesa- esto es considerado veneno en otros países

-que es lo que quieres, ah ya se quieres partes de las ganancias – el hombre de pelo naranja se ríe y saca de una bolsa una jeringa con una sustancia verde- te has escapado varias veces de la ley pero aquí la ley somos nosotros desde hace cinco mil años, veremos a quien le vendiste tu droga

En un cuarto de hotel se encontraba la chica de vestido rojo pero esta vez traía un camisón blanco porque ya se encontraba durmiendo, pero la despertó ya que la ventana se había abierto así que se paró a serrarla y cuando se hizo el clic en el seguro alguien la espanto.

-quiero que me digas si no me consideras para rechazarme de esa manera- sasori estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta- o será que no me conoces bien- quito una silla y en la ventana se reflejó una luz y en la mesa había, aparecido un lobo de pelaje rojo y enseñando los colmillos luciendo peligroso y amenazante, la chica lo único que hizo fue dejarse caer de sentón por la gran sorpresa y entonces sasori no perdió tiempo y se abalanzo en contra de ella arrancándole un brazo y un gran trozo le arranco del estómago dejando que se desangre hasta que muriera.

Por otra parte ya había amanecido era otro día y nuestra querida sakura compro un libro que tenía las iniciales S.U para después se encontraba un establecimiento donde vendían bombones cubiertos de chocolates.

\- para hacer esto debes ser un artista en el arte de lo dulce- la señora chiyo decía esto ya que era una ancianita muy dulce y respetable, sakura vio que en la puerta había un periódico y lo alzo viendo que la primera plana es de una turista desaparecida y era la foto de la chica que había rechazado a su primo, lo cual le dio mala señal.

-qué bueno que usted lo sea- comiéndose un chocolate, la anciana chiyo le dio dos cajas de chocolates para que los fuera a entregar a sus respectivos clientes a lo que sakura no se negó, toco una puerta y salió una mujer con sus dos hijos y ella le recibió una de las cajas y le dio las gracias, iba pasando por una cafetería cuando se encontró con alguien

-oye tú, chica lobo- sakura volteo instantáneamente y vio que era el chico de la otra vez ósea sasuke, ella no dijo nada vio que se agachaba para recoger sus dibujos y dejar dinero por lo que había consumido y se fue cuando sasuke volvió a levantar la cabeza ella ya no estaba así que dio unos pasos y la vio por un espejo que se fue corriendo así que la siguió, sakura corría hasta que llego a un callejón sin salida así que se sujetó bien la caja de chocolates que tenía que entregar y corrió trepando por las paredes de los edificios que se encontraban alado, cuando sasuke llego ya no la pudo encontrar pero paso una sombra por arriba y cuidadosamente y delicada bajaba un listón rojo y justamente callo en las manos del así que eso le dio una esperanza más de que la volvería a ver y esta vez no se le escaparía.

Pasó el tiempo y volvió a oscurecer otra vez, un auto se estacionaba fuera de la casa donde vivía sakura

-el chica de los bombones, estas lista para la caza- sakura solamente vio a sasori con cara de pocos amigos- reina de la noche hoy estas encantadora madre

-o mi cielo, ven a darme un abrazo- tsunade actuaba como una adolescente a pesar que ya tenía sus añitos, todos se subieron a una camioneta sasori conducía mientas sus primos iban atrás y más otras iba ella con su tía, sakura traía el libro que había comprado, llegaron a un bosque y más adentro había una plataforma con antorchas iluminando sasori estaciona la camioneta y bajaron todos, mientras la manada disfrutaba ella y su tía entablaban una conversación hasta que llego un carro deportivo de color plateado, el mismo hombre de cabello naranja y pirsin bajo de él y camino hasta una piedra todos los demás se hicieron el cabello a un lado y se inclinaron por respeto al macho alfa, sakura no lo hizo y su tía la miro con ojos desaprobación así que lo le quedo de otra y de inclino cuando el macho toco la piedra todos se levantaron.

-el hombre es el que destruye todo por naturaleza él es egoísta, nos ha llevado hasta el grado de la exterminación pero ya no, nos persiguieron por Londres, Asia, américa pero no aquí, él es nuestra caza nos revelaremos contra el hombre- se empezó a quitar la bufanda y la gabardina y todos los demás se quitaron los suéteres o camisas al sujeto le quitaron la venda y dejaron libre sus manos, una chica lo beso diciéndole corre- hay un río si lo cruzas te doy tu libertar sino que la venganza del lobo cobre tu vida- y le hicieron una cortada todos se empezaron agitar por el olor a la sangre, el sujeto comenzó a correr la manada le dio tiempo a que se fuera y luego ellos empezaron acorrer para atraparlo y devorarlo comenzaron trasformase en hombre lobo y fue cundo se oyeron los gritos del sujeto lo habían capturado, mientras sakura luchaba para que su loba interior no saliera ella tenía los ojos de un color amarillo que brillaba.

-sabes que tienes que cazar- pein trataba de intimidarla

-yo no mato humanos- pero ella no se dejaba, por fin termino la manada venia escurriendo de sangre por la caza y la adrenalina que acababan de tener, todos se retiraron para sus hogares esperando el nuevo día de mañana.

CONTINUARA…..


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO TRES

Ya era un nuevo día en esta bella ciudad y como de costumbre sakura fue ayudarle a la anciana chiyo en el establecimiento que tiene pero este día iba hacer diferente.

-hola, esta vez ya no dejare que huyas de mi- lo decía sasuke que acababa de llegar recargándose en la puerta y dirigiendo su mirada así sakura

-cómo es que me encontraste- preguntando mirándolo a los ojos

-la verdad, te diré que no fue fácil pero cuando te vi en la cafetería vi una bolsa de chocolates y este es el único lugar donde los venden, por lo cual mi dedición me llevo aquí- poniendo una pase de que soy genial

-muy bien, eres listo, pero estoy trabajando- regresando a lo que estaba haciendo con anterioridad

-porque te escapas, no te are nada malo- cada vez acercándose

-porque no pones tu nombre en los escritos- regresándole la pregunta

-leíste mis libros, me impresionas- poniendo una sonrisa sexy de medio lado, sakura lo volteo a ver pero esta vez vio por el vidrio de la ventana que su primo acababa de llegar bajando de una camioneta negra

-es mucha charla tienes que irte ya- tratando de alejarlo porque si lo ve sasori la cosa se pondrá fea

-está bien me voy, pero quiero una cita- probando el chocolate sin percatarse de la creciente amenaza

-no- tratando de que se fuera

-entonces no me voy-sakura desesperada le dio el sí, mientras sasori ya había entrado al local y chiyo estaba diciéndole que ella hablaba con un inspector de sanidad pero aun así entro topándose con sasuke en la puerta y diciendo con la mirada que se fuera, mientras sasori hablo con sakura

-bueno señorita sakura fue todo un placer a y tome- guiñándole un ojo a sakura para que entendiera le entrego un pergamino- hasta luego

-que es lo que te dio- tratando de quitarle el pergamino

\- nada solamente basura- tirándolo aún bote de basura y tomándolo para tirarlo al contenedor y que no lo viera sasori pero ya era tarde sasori ya lo había abierto y se trataba de un dibujo de ella con lobos rodeándola

-tú le contaste, por lo que me dijo la anciana era un inspector de sanidad- enseñándole el dibujo

\- no, él es de américa y si es inspector solamente que en sus ratos libres es artista- dándole la espalda pero ya sabía que sasori investigaría más sobre sasuke y correría un gran peligro si le cuenta a pein.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El día paso de una manera rápida dando paso a la noche y los secretos que tenía escondidos, sasuke ya se encontraba en la montaña esperando a la chica con quien tendría la cita, se froto las manos por el frio que asía pero ya no tuvo que esperar más ya que sakura acababa de llegar, siguió de largo y con la cabeza le hizo una seña a sasuke que la siguiera y así lo hizo.

-Cuando yo te diga corres- sasuke estaba parado atrás de ella y sakura se escondía en un pilar, para después correr para que la cámara de seguridad no los viera y así continuaron unas dos veces más hasta que llegaron a un balcón con michas estatuas de lobos alrededor.

-Aquí vive uno de los hombres más ricos es coleccionista de arte y esta es la mejor vista de la ciudad, pensé que te gustaría dibujarlos- mirando a los lobos

-si pero me gusta más dibujarte a ti- mirándola asiendo que sakura se sonroje un poco a lo que ella no sabe el porque

\- la leyenda dice ya que se decía que cuando construyeron la ciudad los que la levantaron eran unos príncipes que se decía que eran hombres lobos y cuando su reinado termino los hombre lobos descendieron de su reinado, esto es lo único que queda de aquellos años del castillo- dándole la explicación a sasuke que estaba muy interesado en la historia

-porque parece que te escondes- comenzando con la platica

-porque mi familia es algo especial, ellos tienen planes para mí y no quiero seguirlos y temo que pase algo- mirando a sasuke- y ahora tu dime porque no firmas tus libros con tu nombre completo

-porque cuando era niño, mi padre era un militar y un día dijo "aprenderás a defenderte y serás hombre" y eso yo no quería yo quería pintar, escribir, no ser como él y un día él me dijo "si te escapas de tu destino, te encontrare y te matare" no hice caso y me fui luego llegaron unos matones y resulto que me defendía mejor de lo que pensaba y es por eso que no lo pongo ya que sabrían dónde estoy y me mataran, el caso es que no puedes hacer algo que no quieres- mirando a los ojos a sakura y perdiéndose en ellos, ambos poco a poco se hasta que juntaron sus labios en un beso que cada vez se intensificaba hasta que se quedaron sin aire y se tuvieron que separar- porque siento que te conozco y que lo mejor que eras la indicada para mí- siguieron viendo la vista pero esta vez tomados de las manos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los días pasaron y este par se veía siempre y se daban sus besos, pero no les iba a durar siempre ya que sasori los vigilaba, al principio era divertido pero ese chico empezaba a estorbar en los asuntos de la manada, así que sin más, los volvió a seguir.

Era noche y esta hermosa pareja paseaba de un lado a otro, riendo y besándose, hasta que la arrincono en una esquina besándola con más intensidad, pero lo que sakura no se dio cuenta es que había un palo muy filoso y paso su mano por ese lugar cortándose y como olio la sangre sus ojos se pusieron de un color amarillo, quitando de inmediato a sasuke y alejándolo de ella, mientras una camioneta paraba su andar muy rápido donde ella estaba y bajo sasori.

-cuidado con mi prima- sonriendo con maldad, ah sakura ya se le iba quitado y regresaba su color de ojos natural

-no estábamos haciendo nada malo- mirando de igual manera a sasori

-que no entiendes humano o es que no te ha contado que por culpa de ella asesinaron a sus padres y lo mejor es que está comprometida con un hombre, con alguien importante, ella esta marcada- casi diciendo esto con violencia

-marcada, que es lo que significa- viendo a sakura

\- las chicas te roban el corazón, mientras ella se lo devora- queriendo buscar pelea con sasuke

-por favor sasori ya vete o no quieres que le diga a pein sobre la chica- poniéndose en medio de ambos chicos para que no ocurra una pelea, sasori subió a la camioneta y se fue, mientras sakura se iba alejando

-que es lo que acaba de ocurrir- siguiendo a donde se encontraba la chica

\- nada, ya no podemos vernos, no quiero que te suceda nada malo- alejándose más de sasuke

-pero que paso, no quedamos en que nuestras familias no iban a interferir- gritando

-si pero no puedo dejar que tu suceda nada malo entiende, te amo y no dejare que cometas una estupidez- corriendo lo más rápido para que sasuke no la alcance, el trata de seguirla pero le pierde el paso y ya no la vio, tomándose el pelo ya que por culpa del primo de sakura solamente la tuvo en sus brazos unos cuantos meses que para el fueron los mejores de su vida.

CONTINUARA….


End file.
